


Gravity Falls Fun

by cocksucker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Shota, Sorta shota, blowjob, cursing, rimjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocksucker/pseuds/cocksucker
Summary: When Dipper Pines accidentally wakes up too early, he finds out the kind of fun his uncles really have.





	Gravity Falls Fun

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!  
> There is incest and underage sex in this fic. If you don't like that stuff of whatever then you are welcome to leave.

The early morning sun crept its way through my window, searing my pale skin with the light of the day. I squinted at the blinds, cursing them for not keeping the sun out of my room, as advertised. Due to my hermit-esque lifestyle, I was not exactly the most receptive to the sun. I turned my head to see if my sister, Mabel, was awake. Thankfully, she was not. A yawn escaped my lips, notifying me that it was time to wake up and leave the comfort of my bed. I groggily pushed myself out of bed, instantly regretting my decision. The sun rays cast an orange tint over my room, shrouding me and my cramped quarters in the light. I looked outside, and saw that I was alone, everyone throughout the town was still asleep. On the windowsill, my clock stated that it was just after five in the morning. Another yawn crawled out of my lips, indicating a slight placebo on my part upon realizing the time of day. I sauntered over towards my mirror to see if I looked decent today.   
My eyes started at the top. I saw my face, with pale, Nordic skin. My honey colored eyes, glistening in the light. They were framed by some slight dark circles, an indication that I had spent a few too many nights reading until the wee hours of the night. My eyebrows, a few shades darker than my hair, were long and scruffy. They reached from right below my temples, to above the corners of my eyes. My nose was nothing too special, just a feature like the rest. My lips, beneath my nose, were full and rosy. They parted at the center-top, to form a cupid’s bow. My chin, pointy and sharp, ended my face at an abrupt angle. Framing my face was an ocean of curly brown hair, flowing over and around my face like waves.   
Before I could further analyze my face, I heard a loud grumbling sound emitting from my stomach, screaming at me to eat. I started to walk towards the door but then realized that I was completely and utterly naked. For fear that someone would wake up and see me naked, I decided it would be best if I donned something. I ruffled through my drawers to find a pair of underwear that would cover me, while still keeping my body well ventilated in this exhausting heat. A few seconds later, I had found a pair of pine green boxers that would fit my needs. With them on, I was ready to head downstairs.   
I thumped down the stairs into the kitchen and walked into the kitchen. There, I rummaged through the pantry until I found a banana. I grasped it by the base and found my way over to the armchair. Apparently, I was quite hungry, because I practically devoured my excuse for a breakfast.   
As I was walking back to the kitchen, I heard a faint grunting noise. I quickly threw out my banana peel and started walking towards this ominous emission, in search of a resolution to my inquisitive desires.   
Eventually, I found the source of the grunts. There was a long, dark hallway. There were multiple closets and bathrooms in this hallway, but that was not what I was in search of. At the end, there was the room that was forbidden to anyone except for the owner of the house, who was also my uncle, Stan. My sister and I were staying with him for the summer, again, so that our parents could have some time to themselves. He wasn't the best uncle, but he was what we had. I began to make my way down the hallway, careful not to make noise on the creaky floorboards. Stan’s house was practically archaic, and that meant that everything creaked and groaned.   
I tenderly gripped the doorknob and opened the door just a crack so that I could see what was causing all of the ruckuses. I saw my uncle Stan giving a blowjob to his brother Ford! I was completely horrified, or at least I thought I was until I felt my boxers getting tighter and tighter. I knew I had to relieve myself, so I whipped out my dick and started slowly stroking it. As I went faster, I leaned my head back in ecstasy. However, I did not know that the door was slowly drifting away from me, and opening.   
Suddenly, I heard the loud crash of metal against walls, and my head jerked up. Stan and Ford both turned their heads at the same time, and saw me. I looked down and saw that my rock hard member was exposed. In a flash, I put both my hands over as a desperate attempt to hide what I was doing. My eyes widened, and I turned bright red.   
“I was just…” I started, my voice trailed off. I looked at their faces, trying to figure out what would occur next. Ford looked at me, up and down. Then, a smile spread across his face. He leaned over to Stan and whispered in his ear. Stan looked back at him, smiled and nodded.   
“Come here, boy,” Ford said with a low voice that was almost unrecognizable. I made a perplexed look but decided to comply for fear of punishment. He took his hand and placed it on my thigh. I moved closer to him, and he moved his hand further up and started stroking my dick. Once again, I moved closer, but this time, I laid down on the bed. Stan stood up and walked over to me, spread my legs, and started rimming my asshole. Ford came over to me, sat on my face, and grabbed my dick.  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” he said  
“Hmm?” I said  
“Lick my fucking asshole you idiot,” he replied. I turned red and got to work. I pressed my face up against his hairless ass and started licking him clean. He made a deep guttural moan and started going to town on my dick. He spits in his hand and started to stroke me. Then, he wrapped his lips around the tip. My whole body shook, and I think I went to heaven right then and there. Then, he shoved it down his throat. He alternated licking the sides and the slit, whilst bobbing his head up and down. Soft moans slipped out of my mouth between my licks. Suddenly, I exploded down Ford’s throat.   
Ford lifted his head up, cum in his mouth, and turned around so that our faces were mere inches apart. He turned his head, put his lips to mine, and started making out with me. I loved the taste of my seed, it felt so creamy and delicious in my mouth.   
Stan walked over to us and grabbed my head. He took his dick and shoved it down my ready throat. While this was occurring, Ford went over to my dick. It was already hard again, so he took this opportunity to have a little fun. Facing me, he turned and looked at me while I sucked his brother’s cock. Then, he stuck my dick up his ass and started jerking himself off simultaneously. The rhythm of me bobbing my head, and Ford’s ass bouncing on my cock, and Ford’s hand jerking his cock was most likely the hottest thing that I had experienced at that point. Suddenly, we all came at the same time. Stan’s cum shot down my throat, Ford’s onto my slightly chiseled stomach, and mine up Ford’s ass. We all laid there, chests heaving.  
I looked to the side and saw out the window a sight that surprised me. Standing there was a looming figure. His face was tilted back in ecstasy as if he had just orgasmed. My eyes grew wide when I realized who it was- my arch nemesis, Robbie Valentino.


End file.
